


Courage

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mae finds courage after changing her hair.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CMBB or the characters.

I'm not sure how my hair ended up blonde. I had wanted to do it for awhile, but could never find the courage to do it. I think it may have been when I was drunk with Monty. He talked me into it. 

After I get my hangover under control the next day I decided to do it. I went to Walgreens and bought hair dye. I was scared at first, but I did it. I learned how to dye my own hair when I was in med school because I could not afford to go to a hairstylist. 

I ended up really liking it. So, did everyone else on my team. Monty couldn't believe that I actually did it. I was happy. 

That's when I got the courage to talk to Ryan and ask him out on a date.


End file.
